Beautiful Day
by Cloud Ishida
Summary: Two lives are in crisis. Yamato's has turned him to bitterness and Daisuke's in doubt. Despite their differences and their problems, they find each other through the trials of life. A friendship fic. PG-13 for some swearing and just weird confusion..


**Disclaimer: Digimon is not owned by me.**

I actually made this quite a while ago, but I was never really pleased with it with all the mistakes and the fact I rushed this fic too much. Well, here's the revised version. The song is "Beautiful Day" by U2.

Change of POV  
----- Time lapse  
_**Bold Italics**_ Lyrics

April 28, 2005 - Apparently FFnet has JUST discovered the world of songfics. That's just...blindness on a whole new level considering how rampent it was back when this was written in the Digimon secition here. So I've substituted the lyrics with "verse 1" etc. For the version with lyrics, you can read it at my Digimon site.

* * *

**Beautiful Day**  
By Cloud Ishida 

_**-Verse 1-**_  


Shit, the tea's boiling over, "OW!"

"Are you alright in there?" A weak voice.

"I'm fine Dad! Just a little water trouble!" Everything's just fine. Grabbing the cup and pouring the fresh tea, I place it on the tray along with a day old, blueberry muffin. Now to the bedroom, "Snack's ready."

"You don't have to go through all that troub--coughcoughwheeze!"

He's doing it again. I immediately drop the tray somewhere; I'm not sure where exactly. I don't care the tea's dripping all over the floor now. It's become an instinct now to drop everything from that sound; since Dad's bed stricken, his job only a dream now. "You shouldn't be sitting up for no reason like that Dad." I help him lean back to the sweat-soaked bed. The stench of cigarettes... They still linger. I never noticed it suffocating the air until that day we got the news of the test results.

"Is that the phone ringing?"

"Huh?"...I listen in the all too deathly silent room. He's right, the phone is ringing. "I'll get it." I didn't have to say that since I was the only who could get it. Turning to leave I feel the warm liquid seeping in the carpet underneath my feet. The muffin's soaking wet too. "I'll bring you something else." He nods once, and turns to the window.

I walk past the clock. 4:27. Already?

RING RING

"Alright I'm coming already damn it." I swear under my breath. I've been doing that more lately, swearing I mean. Luckily, no one was around to hear me bad-mouth in everything I say. "Hello?" Short and simple.

"So you ARE alive."

...Taichi. "Hey."

"That's all you can say? You've missed 2 weeks of school and never phoned back. I know there's something wrong so don't bother trying to weasel out of explaining."

That's funny, you only started calling 3 days ago. "I'm just busy."

"C'mon Matt, I haven't seen you for so long. I tried coming over but no one answers. Are you alright?"

No Tai, everything's not alright. Everything's going wrong. Everything is fucked up...oops. The swearing is becoming a habit. "Everything's fine."

"..." Silence. Something I don't need. "...I heard you quit the band."

"Yeah, I did." The best thing that ever happened, and I had to leave it behind.

"But you loved it," Thanks for reminding me. "Why did you quit?"

"I'm just busy."

"Yeah, I heard that the first time. Can you give me more than 3 word answers?"

"Sorry."

"..." He sighs over the phone. Heh, I'd be frustrated too if I was talking to someone like me. "Look, I know how you hate me prying into your life so if you want to talk..." He didn't finish the sentence. "And T.K.'s worried to."

"Everything's fine." I've also managed to make lying a habit.

"...alright...promise me..."

"Yeah, whatever." I hang up as quickly as I can and before I know it, I'm in the kitchen. "I better get his snack."

Hmm, maybe a light sandwich is better than a muffin since it's past lunch. Better fix it quick. Now where's the knife...and the bread...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making it through the bedroom door, I see Dad's sitting up again. This time I remember the tray in my hands and place it on the nearest table. He's not coughing, a relief for me.

"They're back."

I blink from those words. Sitting beside him, I see the sun piercing through his skin to reveal his dying bones. "Who's back?" I asked while cleaning the bed he's sitting on.

"Those crows. They're back on that dead tree again."

"Crows?" Looking through the window, there they were. The tree was dead long ago, but they still came. Those two crows, everyday I see them, together, preening each other, sitting close to each other. They're probably trying to pick out the filth and grime from the garbage they go through from each other. But I always see the two together, side by side.

"Maybe they're lovers."

I smile at the thought. Birds finding true love while humans kill, hate and fuck each other for nothing--oops. Yep, it's definately becoming a habit. "Maybe they're just family."

He laughs.

A weak one but it's still a laugh. It's always followed by a rage of coughs and panting. His lungs used to hold so much life. "I'll get your lunch."

Scouring through the room, manoeuvring through the rummage, I've never noticed what a dump this place has become. With two jobs, I hardly have time to clean up anymore. Better stay up again tonight and fix that. I wouldn't even notice if something crawled and died in here...maybe it already has. But at least I managed to find the tray again. "Here ya go."

"...You eat it."

"?...You don't like it?" Don't tell me he's losing his appetite too.

"You look thin as a marpole, and I'm the one who's sick."

"I just ate a minute ago." That's when my stomach betrays me and howls in a rabid lust for a morsel of real food.

"Your stomach says otherwise. Are you sure you're alright?" He said with a smile and with worry.

"I'll eat." He stares at me. "I WILL." That's when the alarm goes off.

It's coming from the bedside drawer. Wearily I take it out; I already know what it's about.

"It's from Gabumon isn't it?"

My Dad knows too. Red digital letters flash against my equally red eyes. "Yeah."

"Then get going."

My legs are frozen in place, "He can take care of himself." I head back to my Dad and join in his stare out the window again.

One of the crows is preening the other.

Feeling the weight shift on the bed, Dad turns to look at me. His large, but now frail hand scours through my hair. "You haven't showered." Little specks of...something, drop to the sheets as his fingers search for them and brush them off. "Go."

His voice was weak, but there was a flicker of fire in his eyes at that moment that I haven't seen for a long time. I just nod at him, and he smiles back. I almost make it through the door when..., "How was school?"

"Fine. Same old stuff." Good thing he sleeps till 4:00 now.

Then it hits me. "Crap..." I can't get through the gate without one of the others... Takeru's probably with Hikari right now and I shouldn't bother them now. I should ask... but she'll just ask questions 'till I go insane...and he's too young... then there's...

Where's that address book...a hah! Here it is. Hope he's home.

_**-Verse 2-**_

"HE SHOOTS...AND HE SCORES! KEN ICHIJOUJI HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"

And all without me. Everything seems to work just fine without me. Sitting on the side bench serving drinks... Ken can lead the whole team... he could probably lead the Digidestined better too...That's it. I'm going home.

4:00. I wonder what they're doing right now. Necking probably. I can't believe they'd kiss right in front of me like that... And on the LIPS! Well actually, it was more like I opened the door at the wrong time... Wrong time, wrong place, wrong everything.

I guess you made your choice a long time ago Hikari.

Hmm, the streets seem empty today. They all must be at the soccer game. Ken getting all the glory. And I guess he should get it after what he's gone through. Sure we've become the best of friends, trying to pass the ball a lot of time to me, but I know he can do it all by himself.

Chibimon must be hungry. I better get home soon... Ken did seem disappointed that I left; the others didn't really say much. After all, the team was winning without me.

"Man I'm thinking waay too much." When did I become Mr. Introspective? And that kiss... I don't get it. She could've told me a long time ago and I would've backed off...I'd be pissed but I'd still understand. Instead, you and that blonde-airhead were toying with me this whole time. I must've looked like a fool chasing and obsessing over her like that. Ken... I told him what I saw. I try to keep a cool head about it, he has his own problems to worry about without mine intruding his. But he still tries to help.

Finally I'm home! "Hello?" Hmm. No one's home except...

"DAISUKE!"

"Hey Chibimon! Had fun today?" I love it when he jumps into my arms. "Ya hungry?"

"...Nope. I made something for myself." In that moment, I swear he stared at me with sad eyes. Shaking it out of my mind, I head to the kitchen and to the chaos in suspended animation.

"You've made something alright. A mess." It's 4:27... Mom and Dad will be home soon. "Chibimon, go over and play. I'll clean this up." He didn't budge from my arms. "Chibimon, I said-"

"..." Why is he looking at me like that?

RING RING

Damn phone. I'm in no mood to talk, "Motomiya residence. Daisuke speaking."

The last voice I expected to hear ever again flooded my ear, "Yamato-san?"

_**-Verse 3a-**_

"Are you sure you want me to come along?"

"You're the only one I can ask." He keeps looking at me. But the weird thing, I look back. He looks worn out too, not as much as me, but enough to notice.

"Don't you want _T.K._ to help you?"

The bitterness when he spat that name out was all too noticeable. He made no effort to hide it. So, I guess he found out. "He's probably busy."

"Yeah I'll bet."

"Whatever." I set up the computer and the gate is on standby. "Ready?" I turn just in time to catch the empty gaze, "What?"

He doesn't answer. That blue digimon, what was his name?... Chibimon, right. He seems quiet from the last time I saw him. "Let's just get this over with." And Daisuke nods in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gabumon! How ya doing?" Daisuke seems cheerful all of a sudden. Or just acting. I've done it a million times. I'm an expert on masking the truth so he can't fool me. I just wave at my former digimon partner.

He's silent, staring right at me. What is with everyone and staring today! "What Gabumon?"

"...What's wrong?"

From the corner of my eye, I see Daisuke and V-mon suddenly freeze in their place. "What makes you say anything's wrong?" His red eyes blinks at me. He knows me too well. Have I really changed that much? "...Fine, later."

Gabumon's eyes suddenly perk up, a smile already formed, "That's a promise." He turns to lead us to the problem.

I can hear Daisuke's footsteps behind me. V-mon's walking with Gabumon, already absorbed in their own conversation, and smiling, laughing. But I can feel Daisuke's eyes drilling into me. Damn it if you've got something to say, just say it! "What? If it's about Takeru, I knew he was going out with Hikari alright!"

"!...Uh, sorry, but..." I must've startled him "...that's not it. I was just worried. You look... Are you alright?"

Again that question, "What is it with that fucking question! Will you all just back off!" Damn it I said that word again. All footsteps come to a halt.

Gabumon turns to me straight away, "Not later. Now." He walks away from us, and after a distance, he turns and waits for me to join him. V-mon heads to Daisuke, and then I see his eyes covered by the loose strands of hair. I just notice he doesn't have his goggles on today. Those eyes...they were like mine...years ago in this very world. He turns to speak to me.

"Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

I'm flinched by those words. Why would he apologize? I was the idiot who lost control. I wanted to say that, but the words were hooked in my throat. Why did I snap at him like that? He was just trying to be nice. He was just trying to be a friend. Not wasting any time, I head for an appointment with my counsellor at life. But I was still in range to hear some words pass between the two young destined partners behind me

"What were you guys talking about that you had to laugh so loud V-mon?"

"We were just talking about what a beautiful day it is."

As I walk, I see the destruction around me. This new threat that Gabumon needs help with, it must be big.

_**-Verse 3b-  
**_

From the moment he stepped foot in the Digital World, I knew there was something wrong. His posture, his eyes, lips cracked, and voice in silence. Being his partner of the Digital World, of life, it's my responsibility to be there for him. "What's going on?" He looks at me with tired eyes. Something was eating away at him and I know how his mind works.

"...nothing."

I know when you lie Yamato. You can't fool your best friend, "It's a beautiful day isn't?"

He stares at me as if I'm mad, "What are you talking about? Look at this place." He spreads his arms to the surroundings, "It's a war zone Gabumon. That's why you called me isn't?"

"But the bird digimon are still chirping, the cool wind is still blowing. The world is still alive and the sun keeps rising. It _is_ a beautiful day." And that is the truth I hold in my heart. And I hope he sees it too. "You hate people asking, so I won't. Just talk. To me, to Tai, to him." I point to the boy holding V-mon. They seem to be absorbed in their own conversation. "Anyone. Yamato, what you see doesn't determine everything; what you _feel_ does. You see destruction, I see beauty. We're both right. So, what is it you are feeling that makes you see destruction?"

That must be the hardest question to answer cause he looks as frozen as a Frigimon. What happened that makes the question so hard Yamato?

But he can't answer right now, the danger is back again. "He's back! FrostDramon! GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...GARURUMON!"

_**-Verse 4-  
**_

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon doesn't look so good. FlameDramon isn't doing better. That FrostDramon, that walking control spire's gonna kick our butts to the moon and back.

"Daisuke! Try another Digimental!"

Another one? Alright, whatever you say Yamato, "Digimental power--UGH!" ARRGH! YAMATO! HE TACKLED ME! Why the hell did he do that for! "Hey! What's the big deal! What was that fo--!"

"Ugh...ah..."

Oh my god, he's bleeding. "Yamato-san, are you okay!" What a stupid question. He's bleeding all over me and I ask if he's 'okay'. I think ice blade's shot at his shoulder. Damn it! "Hold on, I'll get you to a doctor...I..."

"No...go help them..I'll be fine..."

"NO I WON'T!" He looks at me. He looks...surprised. "Look, over there. They've already cornered him." I was right. Already they were specks in the horizon. If I didn't know any better, I swear Garurumon is on his hind legs and punching that ice monster. "We'll leave right now."

"Wait!... If you leave now, Flamedramon might lose his power."

...Good point. He does think of everything...unlike me. Why did the others make me leader? Oh yeah, I appointed myself that prestigious position. "Alright, until they come back."

Hoping to stop the bleeding, I take off my jacket and use it to put pressure on the wound. "Here." I let him rest his head on my legs. He looks faded, and not just from the wound. But at least the bleeding seems to have stopped. "Can I ask you something?"

His blue eyes are shut. Is he sleep-- "What?" Guess not.

"I know this is gonna sound stupid since it's a stupid question but..." Whoa wait, why am I even asking him?

"But what?..."

Should I ask him? But he wouldn't understand. Maybe I should've talk to Ken about it? I mean, Yamato is T.K.'s brother, of course he's gonna take his side.

"...Yeah, I knew Takeru was going out with Hikari."

"...oh..."

"He hasn't told me straight but I can see it. It's kinda hard to miss." So everyone got the idea except me. "Don't worry about it."

"I thought I had a chance, but find out she had no interest in me at all. If I can't notice something simple like that, how am I supposed to be a good leader?..." To my surprise, he laughs at this.

"You're basing your leadership on THAT?" I knew I shouldn't have asked him... "No one understands love." Huh? "It's unpredictable and never logical. It's a random curse cast on unsuspecting people." Whoa, I never knew he was a poet too. "And there are more important things to worry about than love..."

That's when he starts to cry.

_**-Verse 5-  
**_

Damn it! I wasn't suppose to breakdown now! That's reserved for nights. Daisuke must think I'm a loser...but...

"Yamato-san. I know how it feels."

...What's he talking about?

"Ya know, having a problem and no one to really talk to about it?" How did he know? "But if you want, I'll listen. Or if not than I'll babble on like an idiot saying useless things and-"

...I'm speechless...

And he's still babbling. I haven't had a descent conversation in a long time and he's doing it for me. How come I can't do that? Why did I have to be the adult since I was 8 yrs old? Why did everything need to--

"He's dying." There... I said it. That's stops him completely.

"...who?"

"My Dad. Lung cancer. Those cigarettes get you in the end." I say it so casually, he looks at me with more than sad eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry... How long?"

Too long.

"And all this time I was coming down on T.K. like that."

"He doesn't know. Mom doesn't know either." I've done a pretty good job of that. They have their own financial stuff to worry about. And am I jerk for not telling them? Maybe. Too proud to admit defeat? Maybe so. "He's happy with someone else right now. I can't bother him with this." He knows I'm talking about Takeru and Hikari. I shouldn't have mentioned them since he's already worked up about it. "After all, I have two jobs, paying off the bills, taking care of Dad myself and.." My voice wavers. But a strange, unfamiliar warmth surrounds my body.

He's hugging me. Why? The blood soaks his shirt but he doesn't let go until what seems like hours later.

And all he says, "You look like you need it."

I feel like the weight I've been carrying shifted to him. I turn to him and I see that giant grin I always saw in Taichi in times of trouble.

_**-Chorus-**_

I don't know why I did it, but I did. V-mon was right. Gabumon suspected something was wrong with Yamato. I knew there was something wrong too, but my own doubts and problems clouded my eyes. He hasn't been in school for a long time, I heard. The two jobs explain it.

"Daisuke..."

He turns to the ground, still holding my jacket against his wound. Did I do something bad again? Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Now he looks to me, and it's those same eyes I saw in Chibimon this afternoon. I remember what V-mon said while Yamato was with Gabumon. That despite my problems, they aren't as bad as they seem. Something is always there to make it a beautiful day. I doubted it. Actually, I told him out front he was a liar and I regretted saying that.

"Thanks... I needed that."

His tears stop, and smiles at me too. I did something right for a change. Maybe there is still hope. "Do the others know?" He shakes his head. So he's carrying this burden all by himself? "What does your Dad say about missing school?"

"...He doesn't know."

He's even suffering for his Dad. Can I be like this? Can I sacrifice my freedom for others like this? "He's lucky to have someone like you." I help him lie back down again. "I don't think I'd ever do the things you're doing. I remember, when we found the Digimental of Friendship, FlameDramon asked if I'd sacrifice myself for him. I told him I wasn't sure. What kind of leader is that?..."

"A sensible one."

That's an answer I never expected. "What!"

"You were being honest. People always say they'll do these tremendous deeds, but never act on them. You were just being realistic."

...Yeah...I guess I was. Thinking back to that moment, it was pretty funny. The air fills with my laughter, Yamato looks up in confusion. "FlameDramon was so pissed off when I said 'I wasn't sure', I thought he would stab me with those giant claws!"

And he starts to laugh too.

_**-Verse 6 -  
**_

It's the first time in a long time I laughed because I wanted to. Daisuke isn't that bad of a person once you get to know him. He's so much like Taichi in a lot of ways, but he has something Taichi doesn't. Taichi phoned, and came over, but gave up in the end. His way may have worked before, when we were kids, but now, everything's changed.

All Daisuke's done is talk about his problems, babble about nothing and joke around. Maybe I needed that. He didn't leave. He didn't stop talking. He was just being himself. So why can't I do that? Or is being depressed and grumpy the real me? "So you're not overly caught up on Takeru and Hikari?"

He stops laughing and contemplates the thought, "Yeah I am. But there's more important things in life, right?" I smile back in agreement. "So, what jobs?"

"Jobs?" Heh, there's so many, cleaning, cooking, nursing, working...take your pick. "Catering in the morning, waiting tables at night."

"Catering? You must really be a good cook. T.K. can't cook eggs without burning them. Haha!"

The funny thing, I laugh with him. "I know what you mean. Well it isn't as bad as Jun's cooking. That one date she invited me to your house...I thought I was poisoned."

"Touche! She made this meatloaf once, and I swear I saw something move in it. But at east you have one good news today." I lift an eyebrow, "You don't have to worry about her chasing you to the ends of the earth now."

I don't know how much I stretched my lips but I know it's the biggest smile I made in my life. "What made her finally understand I'm not interested in her?" He catches my sigh of relief but he doesn't seem to care about my dislike for her.

"She found out you quit the band."

"Oh." I wonder if the guys are still mad at me. Didn't really give them a good reason for it...but I had no choice, right? I think Daisuke saw my disappointment, cause he immediately apolagized. Then he points to the horizon with wide eyes.

"Hey, they're back."

_**-Verse 7-  
**_

"You should have seen us Daisuke!" I run and jump right into his arms, "We clobbered him so hard he'll think twice about attacking another digimon!"

"Alright V-mon! I knew you could do it!"

He seems to have cheered up. "And Gabumon digivolved to WereGarurumon! It was so cool! I've never seen anyone so fast before!" I jumped up and down but Gabumon stayed still. Then I noticed the blood on Daisuke. I look up at him and he points to Yamato. Gabumon's sitting beside him with his paw on what looks like Daisuke's jacket. I immediateley quiet down.

"Hey, it's not that bad Gabumon. I'll live." Yamato assures his partner.

Gabumon still won't let go. What they have, the friendship they have, me and Daisuke...we have a long way to go. But I can't be the serious-thinking type. Daisuke would be too depressed by that. "Hey Daisuke, ya feeling better?"

"...Couldn't be better V-mon."

That's what I wanted to hear. And I can see it in his smile too. I have my old Daisuke back. "So you're not upset about T.K. and Hikari?" His eyes goes wide by the question, "I know a lot of things you don't. Give me some credit!" We both laugh together, and I see Gabumon and Yamato, smiling at us. Thanks Gabumon, you're plan to leave them alone worked.

"How about you Yamato?" Gabumon asked his partner. He seemed to be changed too. He still looks tired, but his eyes are different, seeming lighter.

"I'm fine... More than fine."

"We should get you back home. See a doctor about that wound." Daisuke's taking charge?

And sounds more confident too. Wonder what they talked about to change all that? Heading for the gate, Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon to carry Yamato despite his protests. Daisuke and I are in our little chat, "And then I found them kissing...ON THE LIPS!" That's why Daisuke was all melancholy for?

"Human love. I'll never figure it out."

"Me either V-mon. Me either." I hear a big sigh from him, "You know, the sky seems bluer, and the winds blowing just right. Hey, have you noticed what a beautiful day it is?"

I can't help but smile. "Yeah Daisuke, it is isn't it?"

_**-Chorus-** _

YAWN Whoa, morning already? Yesterday day's fight must've tired me out. Ouch, I forgot. My shoulder's still sore... 10:39! Shit I'm late for work! Why didn't the alarm work! I'm so dead, they're gonna fire me! It's probably the fifth time this week... Wait, what about Dad?

I run through the dump that is the living room to my Dad's bedroom. He's still asleep. Man, 4 hours late... Well, I guess I should just clean the house instead.

Yesterday. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out. I got away from the house, take in some fresh air. Yeah I got hurt but, it wasn't all that bad. Maybe I'll take that shower that I've waited for right now.

_**-Verse 6 repeat-  
**_

Wonder if anyone will notice? "Hey Chibimon, you didn't have to come you know. You should be in my room." The little guy's in my backpack cause, well, it's kinda hard to explain a talking stuffed animal that can bite your head off to people, ya know?

"Well you shouldn't be skipping school right?"

Hmm, he's got me there. "Fine. Just stay quiet until we get out of people's sight." Few minutes later, I can hear loud snoring coming from my backpack, "Quiet must not be in his vocabulary."

I met with T.K. and Hikari this morning. I finally told them up front that I knew about them. And for the first time, they were speechless to me. I told them it was fine by me, still pissed, but fine. They didn't know what to say. My accomplishment for the day.

But one thing I don't get, T.K. still doesn't know. How could he not even try to phone his brother? Isn't he worried? Or is that what love does? I guess I won't find out today. Now, the bakery should be...3 blocks down.

_**-Verse 8-  
**_

I must look like a prune. 11:35...I've stayed in the shower for an hour? But it was refreshing.

KNOCK KNOCK

...Who would be here at this hour?.. I should look through the peephole first...? Why is HE here?... I open the door and there he is, standing with that stupid, but welcomed, grin on his face. "Daisuke?"

"Hey, I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd just drop by."

I let him in the apartment, despite my embarrassment of the state it's in. "Excuse the mess, I was just about to clean up." He takes off his backpack and opens to reveal a blue blob of Chibimon, trying to crawl out of it...he looks like he's drunk. "That fight yesterday must've taken a lot out of him. Want anything?" Both shake their head in unison. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Chibimon, you go get the dustpan and I'll get the broom."

What? "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at school?" Before I know it, they're already picking up the clothes and sweeping the floor. "Hey, I can do that and--"

"Shouldn't you be at work? Or better yet, at school yourself?"

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet. I've brought some lunch for all of us. I hope your Dad likes danishes, they were all out of cream puffs and------"

ALL of us? What's he talking about? He points to his backpack. My eyes almost pop out from what I see. It's full of sandwiches, fruit, cookies...the list goes on. "When did you..."

"I stopped by the bakery. You looked kinda thin from the time we fought MetalGreymon and-- Hey Chibimon! You can't just gobble everything down!" Daisuke dives for Chibimon, his blue face already covered with crumbs.

"But Daisuke, what if we're needed in the Digiworld? You wouldn't want me fighting on an empty stomach would you?" Cute voice Chibimon.

"Chibimon! You can eat AFTER we clean up this place!"

"Wait a minute." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "You're here to clean up my apartment?" He nods his head as if I asked a stupid question. "But...what about school and--"

"There are more important things in life, right?" His smile never falters.

COUGH COUGH

I rush to my Dad's bedroom, and Daisuke isn't far behind. He stands at the doorway while I check on Dad. He's awake, but the coughing has stopped. "You alright?" He nods once and his eyes turn to the doorway. I turn to introduce him but Daisuke's attention falls elsewhere.

"HEY CHIBIMON! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

He runs out of view, and I hear my Dad chuckles softly, "Friend?" I smile. "Shouldn't he be in school?"

"Yeah, but he insists on cleaning up the place."

"Well, that's what happens when he has you as a role model." Does that mean...? "I know you're not going to school. You shouldn't, but you did." His hand squeezes mine, his way of thanks.

CAWW CAWW

We both look out the window to see familiar figures. The two crows are back, on the same tree... only... it looks like there's some leaves on it...green leaves... But I thought it was dead. And then, that's when I hear another visitor.

Behind the two crows sticking side by side, a third one is perched cawing to no end. Then it hops to the same branch as the other two, and the three start a ballad. "Looks like they found a friend." They continue their off-note singing, but it doesn't seem to bother Dad, or me.

After checking Dad one last time, I head back to the living room to see the two are still fighting over the food. I can't help but laugh.

"I'm warning you Chibimon!"

I try to be the referee, "Haha, let him eat."

"Alright, just ONE cookie okay?" Chibimon nods with a coy look.

With that solved, Daisuke continues to sweep the floor. "I told T.K. and Hikari that I know they're a couple. Heh, they were speechless too."

"Did you tell anyone about..."

"Nope. I don't back out on a promise." I'm relieved to hear that...but, a part of me wished Daisuke did tell.

"...You know, you should tell T.K. about it."

I take out another broom from the closet and join him, "I know." And I will, soon.

We both sweep the floor, laughing, telling jokes, talking about pointless things, and the occasional: "ARRGH! CHIBIMON! You're supposed to help us clean up!"

I feel the wind blowing through the window, and the 3 crows singing, "It's a beautiful day isn't?"

Daisuke stops his endless bouts with Chibimon and smile to the birds and blue sky outside, "Yeah, yeah it is."

* * *

The point? I really don't know myself. It just popped into my head after hearing this song and seeing the 3 crows from my window. Yes, those birds do exist. They actually perch together and preen each other sometimes. That image just glued to my brain. I thought it would make good symbolism. Some would say, there are shounen ai/yaoi elements to this, but (although I do like DaiYama), it is a friendship fic. I'm not quite sure how well this has come out. I still feel something is missing from this (like "making sense"--) but I'd love to hear your comments. 


End file.
